spyrodragonboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: What do their names mean?
What do the Skylanders' names mean? Find out here! I'll put a * after the obvious ones. Eon: He's lived for eons. Kaos: He causes chaos.* Glumshanks: Glum as in sad, not sure about the shanks. Flynn: Flynn to flyin, then to flying. Cali: Cali? Challenge? Get it? Hugo: You know. Chompies: They chomp.* Drow: D and R as in dirt, O and W as in crow, both of which are found in nature. Arkeyans: It sounds robotic. Greebles: They grab stuff. Grab a lot, Greeble, see the resemblance? Gurglefin: He gurgles and has fins. Weapon Master: He's a master of weapons. Diggs: He digs.* Arbo: Arbor, as in trees. General Robot: He's a general and a robot. Clam-tron 4000: Clam as in clam, tron as in machine, 4000 as in 2000. T-Bone: He has bones.* Octavius: Octopus. Tessa: Unknown. Whiskers: He's an animal.* Rufus: Unknown. Hip Bros: Bros as in brothers. Also a pun on hippos. Tuk: Unknown. Gorm: Unknowm. Snagglescale: He has scales.* Wheellock: A wheellock pistol. Sharpfin: His fin is sharp.* Baron Von Shellshock: Baron as in bandit, shell as in shell, shock as in shock. Avril: Av standing for, "A Viking", and ril, jumbled up with a g, spells girl, so it's a Viking girl. Duff: Unknown. Softpaw: He has soft paws.* Flashfin: He has fins.* Terrasquid: Terra as in earth, Squid as in squid. Frosthound: He lives in frost and looks like a dog, or hound.* Tree Spirit: She's the spirit of trees.* Spyro: Spy as in spiral, ro as in pyro. Trigger Happy: He's happy with guns, and guns have triggers. Gill Grunt: He has gills. The grunt is just for good measure. Eruptor: He erupts.* Stump Smash: He smashes with stumps.* Prism Break: Prisms are crystals. I also believe his name is a pun on prison break. Stealth Elf: A stealthy elf. But Stealthy Elf doesn't rhyme, so they did Stealth Elf instead. Ignitor: He ignites.* Zap: He zaps.* Flameslinger: He slings flames. Chop Chop: He has a sword, plus when you want someone to do something fast, you say, "Chop Chop!" Dark Spyro: Just a dark form of Spyro. Voodood: Voodoo is a kind of magic, and Voodood creates magical tripwires. Bash: He bashes.* Sonic Boom: She creates sonic booms. Cynder: Cinder.* Sunburn: Sunburns are hot, and Sunburn is a fire Skylander. Double Trouble: He creates doubles. Plus double trouble is about the most common rhyme anyone would use. Hex: She casts spells, and a hex is a spell. Dino-Rang: Dino as in dinosaur, Rang as in boomerang, with a hyphen for good measure. Whirlwind: A whirlwind is a kind of wind, and she's an air Skylander. Boomer: He throws bombs and dynamite that go BOOM!* Terrafin: Terra as in Terra, which means earth, and Fin as in shark fin. Plus, it's a pun on terrapin. Slam Bam: He slams and makes the sound, "Bam!" Wrecking Ball: If you use his forcefield ball, you'll get the idea. Drill Sergeant: He has drills, and a drill sergeant is a military commander. Drobot: Dragon+Robot=Drobot. Warnado: War as in war, Nado as in tornado. Camo: You know, camouflage. Zook: As in bazooka, or his own species, Bambazookers. Wham-Shell: He whams with the mace and he has a shell. Lightning Rod: They probably named him after the invention, the lightning rod.* Ghost Roaster: He eats ghosts. You roast at a barbecue. Tree Rex: A pun on T. Rex, and you know what a tree is.* Crusher: He crushes.* Hot Head: He's a hot head. Bouncer: Like a bouncer in a bar, he's tough. Plus his Heroic Challenge has so many bounce pads. Swarm: Bees have swarms.* Thumpback: He thumps, plus he looks like a humpback whale. Eye-Brawl: A pun on eyeball, plus he had a BRAWL with an EYE. Ninjini: Nin as in ninja, Jini as in genie. Hot Dog: He's a hot dog, and a hot dog is a kind of food. Chill: She chills things.* Shroomboom: Shroom as in mushroom, and boom as in BOOM! Sprocket: As in the tool, a sprocket. Fright Rider: A combination of the elf's name, Rider, and the ostrich's name, Fright. Flashwing: Her wings flash. Jet-Vac: The jetpack part is obvious, but he also has a vacuum, so it's jet-VAC. Get it? Pop Fizz: Soda does both, plus his name is a pun on pop quiz. Wash Buckler: Swashbuckler, but with wash instead of swash. Blast Zone: A blast zone is the range of an explosion. Magna Charge: Magna as in magnet, charge as in electrical charge. Stink Bomb: He is stinky.* Night Shift: If you take the night shift, you work at night. Freeze Blade: He freezes and has blades. Rattle Shake: Rattlesnake.* Free Ranger: A joke on free range, a method of farming with chickens. Hoot Loop: Hoot as in owl, loop as in his loop-shaped portal. Fire Kraken: Firecracker. Spy Rise: High rise. Grilla Drilla: Grilla as in gorilla, drilla as in driller. Boom Jet: Boom as in bomb, jet as in plane, and he uses both. Doom Stone: Tombstone. Trap Shadow: He waits in the shadows to spring his trap. Rubble Rouser: Rabble rouser. Countdown: As in the rockets, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 . . .* Roller Brawl: A joke on rollerball. Grim Creeper: Grim reaper. Fryno: Fire rhino, or frying rhino, whichever you prefer.* Star Strike: She strikes with star blades. Bumble Blast: Bumble as in bumblebee. Also his name is a pun on bubble blast. Zoo Lou: Zoo as in animals. Also a pun on Zulu. Slobber Tooth: He has slobber on his teeth. Rip Tide: Riptide.* Pop Thorn: Pop as in pop out, thorn as in thorn. Also his name is a pun on popcorn. Smolderdash: Boulderdash. Dune Bug: Bug as in bug. Also a pun on junebug. Punk Shock: Shock as in her electric crossbow. Also a pun on punk rock. Scratch: She scratches.* Wind-Up: He's a walking clock, like a windup clock.